The following description of background art may include in-sights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with dis-closures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Hybrid automatic repeat request (hybrid ARQ or HARQ) is a combination of high-rate forward error-correcting coding and ARQ error-control for detectable but non-correctable errors. In hybrid ARQ, a code may be used in order to perform forward-error correction and error detection by correcting a subset of errors while relying on ARQ to correct errors that are non-correctable using only redundancy sent in an initial transmission. HARQ in LTE is based on using a stop-and-wait HARQ procedure. When a packet is transmitted from eNode-B, UE decodes it and provides feedback on PUCCH. A similar procedure takes place in uplink side where a packet is transmitted from UE, and eNode-B decodes it and provides feedback on PHICH (physical HARQ indicator channel).